Truth or Dare
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Hermione gets roped into playing truth or dare with Parvarti and Lavender. Will she be able to handle what they ask? :Oneshot RHr HG written preDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I. Don't. Own. HP.

* * *

Truth or Dare.

Blurb …

When a harmless game turns to torture. One night when Hermione is trying to read in peace with Parvarti and Lavender playing truth or Dare in the background, Hermione settles a bet with them. But will she be able to handle what they ask[Oneshot RHr slight HG

* * *

"Ok, ok … truth!"

"Truth, eh? Ok then …"

Hermione Granger sighed and rolled on her side in bed, shifting her book so she could read it in the dim light of her lamp on her bedside table. But she was finding it hard to concentrate with her two classmates, Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patail, playing silly muggle games in the background.

"Ok, out of the people in our class, who do you think is the cutest?" Hermione snorted at their stupid questions. All night it was "Out of which class, who do you think is the cutest?" And after they gave an answer, they would both break down into un-controllable giggles. It may not seem much, but it can get very irksome after a while.

"Hmm …" Hermione heard Lavender say. "I would have to say … Seamus!"

"Oooo, Lavender and Seamus up the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Parvarti recited and they both broke into waves of stifled laughter and giggles.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tutted at them. She heard them both stop laughing and looked over at her.

"What?" Hermione glowered at them. "I'm just trying to read here, so do you mind keeping it down? It's kind of hard to concentrate with you two going "Ok … truth!" In the background."

"Oh, we're so sorry Hermione! We didn't realise it was annoying you!" Parvarti said mockingly. They both started giggling. Hermione tutted again and pulled her hanging around her bed, hiding her from sight. She never really got along with Parvarti and Lavender. Hermione always just hung out with her two best friends, Harry and Ron, while Lavender and Parvarti just walked around with linked arms and discussed the hottest couple of the week.

Hermione heard the two best friends whisper together, and then heard them spoke.

"Ok Hermione, we'll shut up-if, and only if _you_ play one round of Truth or dare with us." Lavender said and Hermione looked at them, with an amused expression.

"If you really think I'm going to play your silly, immature game with you, then you've got another thing coming-"

"Ok then …" Parvarti said and the two broke into yet more giggles. Well that did for Hermione-

"Ok, fine! You win; I'll play one round with you. But when we're done, you two both have to shut up and let me read my book in peace. And the key word here is _one _round-your not tricking me into six rounds." Hermione said, knowing exactly how their minds worked.

Parvarti and Lavender looked at each other, then said, "Ok, we agree. One round of "Truth or Dare." And we'll shut up for the night."

"Deal." Hermione agreed, and moved over to where Parvarti and Lavender were sitting on Lavender's bed.

"Ok, say it." Hermione said.

"Right-Truth or dare!" Lavender told her, with a he grin on her face. Hermione knew she was going to regret this.

"Right … Truth." Hermione said. She didn't exactly fancy having to go up and pledge love to Neville Longbottom at Breakfast tomorrow, because that is exactly the sort of thing they would make her do if she chose "Dare".

"Ok Hermione. Here's your question. And remember, you have to answer it, or we won't shut up and we can continue playing as long as we want."

"Fine fine! Just give me the question so I can read in peace!" Hermione told them, now irritated.

"Right. Your question is …" Parvarti and Lavender put their heads together and began discussing something under their breaths to each other. Hermione clicked her tongue impatiently, until finally, they pulled apart, both with equal look of triumph on their faces.

"Your question is, Hermione … Do you fancy any of the eligible boys in our class? Now think carefully before answering, because we'll know if you're lying!" Parvarti said triumphantly, waving her wand in front of Hermione's now dumb-struck face.

What on earth was she meant to say to that? There's only on person she secretly fancied in her class, and quite frankly, she preferred her personal life to remain a secret. And if she told Parvarti and Lavender that she happened to rather like her best friend Ron Weasley, then it'll be all over the school by morning.

Ron … Hermione's heart gave a flutter at the thought. She had probably loved him since they met-when she was 11, on the Hogwarts express, coming to Hogwarts for the first time. But he had always picked on her for the first two months. Hermione got the impression that he would never in a million years, like her back. Yet, when him and her other best friend, Harry Potter, rescued her from a mountain troll on Hallowe'en (Long story-don't ask), they all became best friends-something she didn't believe possible.

Now it was almost six years later, she was17, and in her final year at Hogwarts. And her love for Ron was still strong. Not the usual puppy love like most petty and extremely shallow relationships were here at Hogwarts. This was … well, Hermione didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew it was nothing like puppy love. This was something else … something stronger …

"Well? Do you fancy someone in our class?" Parvarti asked.

"I …" Hermione didn't know what to say. Should she just tell the truth so she could go and read? Or should she lie? It's not as if they could do anything to her, they didn't say Hermione was the smartest witch in her year for nothing! But then … knowing Parvarti and Lavender, they would do something horrible … like something that magic couldn't resolve. And anyway, all they asked is if she fancied someone-she don't have to tell them who …

"Ok fine … y-yes." Hermione muttered, waiting for the sequels and giggles. And sure enough, Parvarti and Lavender squealed and giggled so loudly, it was a wonder that the whole Gryffindor house didn't wake up.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Lavender said.

"Defiantly!" Parvarti agreed, while Hermione blushed deep crimson. "I don't suppose your going to tell us who?"

"No!" Hermione said.

"Of corse. I understand." Lavender said, winking at Parvarti, "I don't blame you-all the guys in our class are pretty much ugly, especially Ron-"

Hermione, who had just walked over to the water jug for a drink, choked and sputtered at these words.

"... I mean, I know they say that you have no control over love, but I mean-when it comes to the guys in our class, they should make allowances! Have you seen Ron's hair? It's so messy! You would think he would cut it or something …"

_What? Cut his hair?!_ Hermione thought _That's stupid! Ron's beautiful, flaming red, messy hair is what makes Ron, Ron! _Hermione sighed at the thought, with what she hoped wasn't a lovesick face.

"And he's so tactless! I mean, he says the meanest thing's, without a slight thought of the concequences!"

_Ok, so he's tactless? He's got many of good qualities! Like, he's funny … and he can be sensitive when he want's to …_

"And his clothes! I mean, his robes are bad enough, they're all shabby and stuff, but have you seen that jumper he got for Christmas? It's a horrible marron colour, with a "R" on it-"

"Shut up!" Hermione growled at them. "Ok, laugh as you will at Ron's messy hair, and his bad fault's … but tease him about his shabby clothes? It's not his fault that they're poor, and can't afford new robes and have to get them second hand. It's not his fault that his mother constantly forgets that he hates the colour marron, and knows his own name-"

"Oooo, I think we've touched a nerve, Lavender." Parvarti sneered.

"Yes, I believe we have." Lavender agreed, "Is it because she may … oh, I don't know, secretly fancies him?"

"What?!" Hermione gabbled, "I-I don't fancy him! He's got to be the most annoying, tactless, selfish person I have ever-"

"And yet, you stare at him for hours on end and have been constantly sending desperate signs to him for the past 2-3 years?" Lavender said smugly.

"I-" Hermione began, but stopped. Was she really that obvious?

"Admit it Hermione-you love Ron!" Parvarti said.

"Like I said-I do not!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Ok. Well-truth or dare?" Lavender suddenly asked.

"What? I'm not playing again!" Hermione said.

"That's the rules!" Parvarti said. "You answered our last question with a "yes". Whenever you answer with a yes, then you get to ask another question."

"What?!" Hermione asked angrily "I've never heard of that stupid rule before, and I'm muggle born!"

"Well, it's obvious that you haven't heard of it, because if you had, then you would and answered by now. I'll say it again-truth or dare." Lavender said.

"You lying, evil …" Hermione snarled under her breath. She should have known that there would be a catch. "Ok fine. I'm not being tricked into another round-dare."

"Is that your _final_ answer?" Lavender said, smirking at Parvarti.

"Yes-why?" Hermione asked them, but they suddenly started giggling again, and Hermione felt as if she had just made a bad choice.

"Wait-I've changed my mind, truth!"

"Too late Hermione. We asked if it was your final decision-and you said yes." Parvarti said, exchanging a look with Lavender.

"But-"

"Too late Hermione." Lavender said. "Now here's your dare-you know that _person_ you said you liked in our class? Well, tomorrow morning, as soon as you see him, you have to go up to him and tell him that you fancy him."

They had done it. They had dropped the bombshell. Hermione was so mad at the both of them, that she just picked up her wand and cursed them into having their knees on backwards and slumped onto her bed.

She couldn't believe that she had been tricked into that! And now she had to pledge her secret love for Ron tomorrow as soon as she saw him! And knowing Lavender and Parvarti, they'll be hanging around Hermione all day, just to see her do it.

"Oh and Hermione- you can't do it in private either-you have to do it in front of all the people that are there at the time." Lavender called.

"You bloody-" Hermione began to snarl at them, but decided to stop. Even though she was never the one to swear, she felt like it now. And best to stop herself now, before she started yelling every swear word she knew.

And with that thought, she fell into an un-settled sleep.

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke up to a cold feeling of dread. What if she saw him, as soon as she got down into the common room? She would have to say it in front of the whole house! Or even worse-what if she saw him in the Great Hall at breakfast? She would have to say it front of the entire school! Well, she could just stay in her dormitory all day. But pretty soon, she'd have to come out. For lessons, food …

Hermione got dressed quickly. If he were in the common room, then she would rather do it in front of any one _other_ than Lavender and Parvarti. And they were the world's slowest dressers. The one's who spent hours applying make-up and getting their hair to sit right.

But when Hermione went into the common room, she found Harry straight away, but Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Oh, he's off somewhere … you'll find out." Harry said, just as Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend (and Ron's sister for that matter-they got together after Harry spontaneously kissed her in front of the whole house last year.) came up behind them.

"Hi Hermione! Hey Harry-" she kissed him on the cheek and they made their way to the great hall for breakfast, with Hermione anxiously looking left and right the whole time.

Normally, Hermione spent breakfast either reading a book, or listening to Harry and Ron's normal conversation about Quidditch. But today, she hardily noticed what she was eating, as she constantly looked around for Ron. She glanced towards the doors, and to her annoyance, she saw Lavender and Parvarti limp into the hall. She was pleased to see that they could hardily walk due to the fact that their knees were still on backwards. Parvarti looked over, grinned and tapped the side of her nose.

"Where is Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know … he just said that there was something he needed to do, and took off as we were getting up. I don't know whether it is to do with …" Harry's voice trailed off and glanced sideways at Hermione, smirking.

"What?" Hermione asked, but he quickly said "Nothing!" and returned to his porridge.

Ron wasn't in their first class-Transfiguration-either.

"Hmm, I thought he'd be back by now." Harry said as they attempted to turn a kitten into a cushion.

"You did?" Hermione asked, who kept distractingly looking over at the door.

"Yes I did." Harry said, now looking at her, "Why are you so jumpy today Hermione? This isn't like you."

"Jumpy? Who says I'm jumpy?" Hermione asked, and then leapt a mile when the door opened and Neville Longbottom walked in with a late note.

"I think it's self explanatory." Harry replied.

Ron wasn't at charms either.

"This is strange." Harry said as they attempted to change their desk's different colours "He's never just disappeared like this."

"Maybe he's gone to the library or something?" Hermione suggested.

But Ron didn't turn up all day.

"Maybe he's in the hospital wing?" Harry suggested as they came back to the crowded common room after dinner.

"Maybe." Hermione said, not really listening, glancing over at Lavender, who smirked at her, then dissolved into giggles with Parvarti for the 6th time that day.

"Maybe he's-" Ginny began, but at that moment, Ron came through the portrait hole.

"There he is." Harry pointed out, sounding relieved. But Hermione was petrified. She couldn't say it now-not in front of practically the whole house!

Hermione got up, and started heading towards the girls dormitories, muttering something about going to bed early, but Parvarti and Lavender both yelled out at the same time:

"Don't you have something to tell Ron, Hermione?"

"Huh? Hermione!" Ron turned bright red, and dropped something behind his back.

"Uh … hi Ron! W-where have you been?" Hermione asked, in a way to buy time, coming to a complete halt at Lavender and Parvarti's words.

"Uh … no where." Ron replied, picking up the thing he dropped, "I … er, have something I need to tell you."

"Really? Er, me to." Hermione told him, her heart giving a little flutter at the sight of his embarrassment, and then turning around to glare at Lavender and Parvarti, whom were both smirking.

"Really? You go first." Ron said.

"Uh … no! You go first!" Hermione replied.

"No no, you go, I … er, insist?"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Oh for heavens sake!" Ginny burst out angrily "Go at the same time if you have to."

"I love you!" Hermione burst out without meaning to, but her hand immediately flew to her mouth, because Ron had said the exact same thing.

The whole common room gasped and whispers began all around the common room in a constat hiss, it sounded as though a cauldron was leaking. Hermione seemed to forget that the whole house was watching and quietly asked

"I-er … you l-love me?"

Ron didn't quite meet Hermione's eye, but handed her the thing he dropped and muttered:

"Yes."

Hermione took the thing and realised it was a photo. A wizard one, because the people were moving inside a little heart-shaped frame. It was a picture of herself and Ron at the after-party of winning the cup-the party when Harry kissed Ginny. Hermione watched as her photographic self watched amusedly at Ron who was leaping up and down on an armchair, cheering and waving the cup in the air. Streaming was pouring from the ceiling and Hermione saw herself get up and dance with Ron in the streamers.

"I-I was going to tell you tonight, but I wanted something to give you, and I found this photo that I think Colin Creevy took, so I spent all day trying to find a frame for it. Do you know how hard it is to sneak into Hogsmede when you're supposed to be in class? Then there was finding one. I had to search 5 stores before I found one." Ron said quietly.

Hermione was in shock. First she finds out that her best friend loves her, and then gave her the sweetest thing anyone's ever given her.

"I … I don't know what to say Ron. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever giving me." Hermione said, dumb-founded.

"Well, I think I've been in love with you for ages Hermione. But I just didn't want to admit it until about 2-3 years ago. At the Yule ball. Anyway, I eventually asked Harry what I should do, and he told me to tell you. So I did. But I wasn't expecting you to do it as well. Especially at the same time." Ron said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I think I've fancied you ever since I met you on the Hogwarts express, but didn't realise it until the Yule ball. But I wouldn't have actually told you if it weren't for Lavender and Parvarti-they dared me to, and they can be pretty forceful when they can be. But I'm g-glad I did." Hermione added, going slightly red, but smiling all the same.

Ron was grinning broadly now. He placed the photo on the nearest table and took Hermione's hands.

"Well Hermione, this has been quite some day. Especially this last couple of minutes. But after seven years, we've finally got it right." Ron said and Hermione laughed.

"That's true." Hermione said, and plucking up her courage, she asked "So … there's a Hogsmede trip next weekend … do you by any chance want to go with me?"

Ron smiled and quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'd love to." He said.

Suddenly, the whole house erupted with cheers and screams.

"Oh my god! They finally did it!" Ginny shrieked and danced around with Harry, who was cheering and dancing around the chair he was sitting at. Many of the people around were either screaming with delight, or else asking people for money.

"Oi, Colin! You owe me 10 galleons!" Denis was yelling across the room to Colin, who was asking for money off a second year, and began to argue that it was now after the first of October and was now "Non-applicable".

Hermione laughed and hugged Ron tightly.

_Mental note,_ she thought, _thank Lavender and Parvarti. I guess truth or dare isn't such a bad game after all …_

The End.

* * *

A/N: Out of my stories so far, this is my fave. I hope you liked, reviews appricated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
